【授权翻译】遗忘 (Out Of My Head)
by LalaithAirfree
Summary: 原文：本站地址/s/9621106/1/Out-of-My-Head 原作者：flyingcrowbar 怪兽的一次攻击催毁了钢铁猎人。Jarvis受伤了，重伤，我也是。但我没时间去想任何这些事，因为他依然在我脑中，而我正一点点失去他。


遗忘 (Out Of My Head)

作者：flyingcrowbar  
原文地址： s/9621106/1/Out-of-My-Head  
原文发表时间：2013年8月23日  
角色：Iron Man/Tony Stark, Pepper, Jarvis  
分级：Fiction T - English - Suspense/Angst  
长度（英文）：2,530  
状态：已完结

简介：

怪兽的一次攻击催毁了钢铁猎人。Jarvis受伤了，重伤，我也是。但我没时间去想任何这些事，因为他依然在我脑中，而我正一点点失去他。

正文：

＂血压下降，心力衰竭。他开始室颤了，准备高级生命支持，现在！＂

他们找到Jarvis了，他一动不动，他陷入危机了。

我不记得自己怎么来到这里，我甚至不记得我离开了驾驶舱。我只记得Jarvis，镰刀头，血。那颜色遍布我的屏幕，地面，我的双手，我的口中。它充斥了我的视觉，嗅觉，听觉，一片混乱。起初我感觉不到它，我无法理解，那不是真的。那不可能是真的。

周围的声音绞结在一起，而我在嘶喊。我想我倒了下去，一双手接住了我，我—我受伤了吗？发生了什么？他在哪儿？他怎么样了？

Pepper（上帝啊，Pepper）拿着毛巾凑近我的脸，擦掉从我鼻子中涌出的血液。我看到她在哭，我想我在哭？我不确定我在做什么。他们说我们不该独自驾驶，但我该死的别无选择！他就在那里，我看着他，我透过他的眼睛看着，我知道—我_就是_知道！我要吐了，我现在不得不呕吐。

他们给我吸氧，不顾我的反抗把我按回床上。我必须去见他，我必须到他身边去，他不能没有我。或者，我不能没有他？

痉挛仍在继续，我几乎无法呼吸。我只能眼睁睁地看着我最好的朋友躺在那里，浑身血污，脸色灰黄，他的头无力地垂着，一群人在拼命维持他的生命。他是不是还活着？！他还活着吗？！

他的记忆在我脑中回响，来自通感的残留痕迹，像张飞转的光盘。我的脑子成了记忆卑贱的奴隶，我的回忆和他的回忆，都想找到回家的路。药物让我难以集中精神，房间在旋转。

什么东西抓住我的胳膊，一股虚伪的镇定涌进我的血管，通感的碎片流过我的脑子，我不再是我了。

我看见自己，好像我成了Jarvis，而他正看着我愚弄那个晚间谈话节目的主持人—嗨，我记得这个。我那天喝醉了，但我记得。观众在笑，他们似乎没发觉，而我在说话，在微笑，在逗趣。我总是远比他善于社交。Jarvis总是一动不动地坐在椅子里，两手死死抓着扶手，指节苍白的就像他的头发。他从不喜欢聚光灯，而这只让那些女性更爱他。

另一段通感。Jarvis第一次收到爱慕者寄来的信件，我从他眼中看着那些卡片。我能感觉到他的困惑，他的忧虑，他那令他脸颊泛红的纯洁。藏在喷了香水的花结之下的裸照，隐蔽在更加甜蜜的惊喜背后的特殊礼遇。他不知道该怎么处理这些。之前他曾见到我把金发大胸美女的照片贴在我们的宿舍里（当然是在和Pepper认真交往之前），他觉得自己永远也不会这么干。

疼痛把我拉出回忆，远到足以让我从嗓子里挤出一声尖叫。这叫声听起来就像那该死的怪兽，我被撕裂了—至少我感觉如此—他们探进手来拉出了我的方舟反应堆，我能闻到它的味道，它烧焦了。我能听到有个声音在一遍一遍的试图安抚我：＂我们取出它了。取出来了。没事了，都没事了，Tony。＂

我上方的荧光灯模糊不清，我知道我一定是在哭泣。我至少足够男子汉到肯承认这一点。我在医院里吗？这闻起来像是医院的味道。我_恨_医院。Jarvis在哪儿？他在哪儿？我瞥到一抹红色—更多流血？上帝啊！—但那是Pepper。她那褐色的脸颊伏在我上方。她在我耳边说着什么，但我什么也听不见，因为我又迷失了。

＂先生？＂他总喜欢这样叫我，即使我叫他不要这样（虽然暗地里我喜欢这个）。这将我们联系在一起。他在我们第一次进行精神连结时这样叫我，尽管驾驶员之间并无等级之差，Jarvis却不这样认为。他看着我，带着一抹微笑，蓝色的眼睛里透出温和的神色。他叫我＂先生＂不是因为我的缘故，而是出于他自己的理由。他用这种方式来表达他有多么关切，多么尊敬，多么为之骄傲。我已经喜欢上他了。我们将会一起度过亲密无间的两年。

我能感到他的心脏一紧，但他仍保持着一定程度地集中。钢铁猎人，我的设计，使我们合二为一，让我们变得完整。他总在支撑着我，而我则将他推向他的极限。如果我足够集中，我甚至能听到他脑海中回响的安抚的低鸣声。当然，这只是通感的余波，但却也柔和地提醒了我他一直都在那里。

＂他在哪儿？＂我终于喊出来，却被自己呛住了。我能尝到自己喉咙深处的铁锈味。＂他没事吗？＂我冲周围喊叫着。所有人都在忙于执行医生的指令，而且我也不确定我的声音够不够大。一只手搭在我肩上，一根针头扎进我的胳膊，一阵疼痛，我昏睡过去。

醒来时我站在一片旷野中。没有声音，没有风，只有长草轻抚着我的脚踝，阳光很暖，美好的乡村风光。树木在四周围成宽阔的圆环，我在寂静的空气中嗅到一丝咸味，这里一定离海不远。我对这里毫无印象。所以这一定是他的记忆。

我正在死去吗？我已经死了？我是不是追兔子最后被困在了Jarvis的残影里？那些药物生效了吗？我什么也感觉不到了。我是如此麻木，疲倦而沉默。我费力地摆脱脑中的迷雾，意识到一切都不对劲。我不对劲。我有麻烦了，Jarvis。你在哪儿？我需要你。

然后我看见了他，但他看不见我。他背对着我，低着头，看着他脚边的什么东西。我倾向前，赤着脚毫无知觉的踩在地上。对这世界来说，我只是一个幽灵，一个过客，别无其他。别无其他。虚无。

我想呼唤他，但他肯定听不见我，但我仍向他走去，想要看看他。我最终站在他身边，而他却察觉不到我的存在。所以我站在那里，等待着，等待着。我仍在等待着。我不知道自己在等什么，但我仍等待着。

Jarvis站在那里，肩膀像士兵那样挺得笔直。他的双手在身侧握拳，下颌紧绷着。他的眼睛看着埋在地上的一块纪念碑。我追着他的目光，读着上面的字：

＂保有回忆最痛苦的并非伤痛，而是随之而来的孤寂。回忆需要与人分享。＂

—《赐予者》, Lois Lowry [1]

文字下方是成打的名字。我渐渐把一切拼到了一起。这是第一场战斗发生的地方…怪兽对猎人，异型对人类，远古的邪恶对现代的英雄。纪念碑上刻着太多名字，所有这些都太多了。

＂我很高兴您跟着我到这里来，先生。＂Jarvis说。

＂厄，好吧，Jarvis，你知道我。我可不是你能随便甩开的新手。＂

＂完全正确，先生。＂

我无法相信这些。我和回忆交谈，而他回应了我。一定是药物让我产生了幻觉。

＂您没有产生幻觉。＂他读到我的想法，说道。我们还以某种形式连结着吗？但这是不可能的。他转过头来，目光_落在我身上_。不是穿过我，而是落在我身上—就像我一直都在这里似的。

我径自和他对视。看到他像原先那样，强壮，健康，快乐（如果他曾经表现出来过的话）而如此富有生机，我感到些许宽慰。我想把这些告诉他，但他先开口了。

＂我知道您会在您最需要它的时候找到这段记忆，所以我把它储存在您的潜意识里。预测您的话需要相当的逻辑。如果您正看着这个，这是我特意为您记下来的。＂

＂为什么？＂这是我此时能问出的唯一有意义的问题。

＂这是我给您的礼物。一种道别的方式，如果您愿意，先生。＂

我的心像石头一样猛地沉进了海底。眼睛一阵刺痛，我眨着眼忍住涌上的泪水。＂伙计，你不能这样丢下我。没有你我该怎么办呢？＂

Jarvis露出了然的微笑，看向下方。他彻底被我的固执逗乐了。随即我想起来这就是他认为我会说的话，而他是如此了解我，胜过所有人。

＂那么您希望我怎么做，先生？＂

＂抗争，活下去。怪兽这次击倒了我们，但我们会振作起来，继续战斗。我们始终如此。＂

＂我很感谢您的挽留。＂

＂该死的直白！＂我觉得我开始说服他了，这就和听上去一样蠢—对着虚无中的回忆交谈。但这能让我觉得好些。＂你受了重伤，被击败了，而且…＂我被自己的话呛住了，这让我记起那些我绝不希望记起的事情，所以我弥补道：＂但你是我的搭档。我可没兴趣找个新帮手。太麻烦了。＂

＂您当然不会，先生。＂

我哽住了，我的嗓子是那样干燥，粗砺。我想告诉他我有多想念他，但我不能，因为他已经知道了。所以我换了个话题：＂你为什么带我来这儿？＂

Jarvis深深叹了口气，吸进他比我更懂得珍惜的空气，看向耀眼无云的蔚蓝天空。＂出于很多理由，这里是一切开始的地方。您比任何人都清楚这一点。＂

我的确知道。这无需多言。

＂在这一天之后，我被重塑了。您给了我新的开始。您帮助我重新站起来。我只是想告诉您，我是多么感激您重新赋予我生命。＂

＂别说的好像你已经死了一样。＂我想平静地说出来，却无心阻止自己听起来像在尖叫，＂你会搞定这个的。＂

＂如您所愿，先生。＂

＂这是命令。＂我厉声说。

他的嘴角向上扬起。隐藏在这微笑背后的秘密已经多次为我所知，但他仍有办法让我吃惊，并提醒我他对我们所有人来说是多么特别。

＂我会找到你，陪在你身边直到最后一刻。如果我不在那里，我一定是在你前面早早死去了。不达目的我决不放弃，你明白吗？＂

我感到火焰在胸口蔓延。它燃烧的如此剧烈，如同太阳爆发—唤醒了我，赋予我新的能量。它将我从麻木中震醒。我是真实的，我仍是我。

＂明白。＂这话从Jarvis口中说出，却不是他的声音。

我尖叫着坐起来，浑身浸透了冷汗、鲜血和眼泪；我的心脏狂跳，胸腔涨的几乎要爆炸了。医生和护士们围在我身边，其中一个人手里握着心电按摩器，惊愕的瞪着眼睛；我还活着。我天杀的还活着。

＂Jarvis在哪儿？！＂这是我说出的第一句话。

我甚至没有注意到胸前闪亮的新方舟反应堆、松垮的医院袍子，或是挂在我胳膊上的静脉注射管，我只顾着爬起来，甩开医护人员的抗议跑过走廊，我需要找到他。我需要在他身边。我不能违背我的誓言，现在不能，永远不能。

我冲过一扇门，在看到那头乱糟糟的白发时紧跟着折了回来。他就在那里，独自躺在屋中。他的床微微仰起，让我能够完整地看到他。我压抑住一声哭喊，因为监视器告诉我他还活着。但那些插管和点滴也让我明白他尚未脱险。

于是我走向他，看着他的胸口起起伏伏，他的嘴被那些维持着他生命的插管撑开，他的伤口已经被清理干净，厚厚的绷带让我分不出他苍白的皮肤和布料的边界。他的心脏缓慢但沉稳的跳动着，让我的心噎在了喉咙里。

＂我在这儿，伙计。我就在这里。＂我嘶哑的说着，这是我唯一能想到的话。我从角落中拉过一把椅子坐上去，等待着，等待着。我仍在等待着。但这一次我知道我在等待什么。

没有人打扰我们。

数个小时，也许是数天，过去了。我不确定所以别问我。肾上腺素已经褪去，取而代之的是彻底的疲倦。我想要保持清醒，我想要始终警惕着，但这很难，我的眼皮是那么沉重。我知道不久睡眠就会降临，但我希望他醒来时我会在这里。

我倾向前方，把手放在他一动不动的小腿上，感受着棉布被单下那坚固的骨骼。我牢牢的握着他，我希望他知道我一直在这里。

但他一定知道。他当然知道。

于是我将头枕在他的腿上，我的眼皮像铅一样重，它们渐渐垂了下来。我发誓我能听到鸟儿在日出时分的鸣叫，但此时太早、也太晚了。

而且现在很暗，在合拢的眼睑背后，我感到我的身体放松下来。

就在我沉入梦乡之前，我发誓我听到了一个让我彻底安宁的声音。

＂早安，先生。＂

译者注：

[1] - "The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." - The Giver, Lois Lowry. 这篇小说是作者最著名也最受争议的作品。它描述了一个作者自己想像出来的理想乌托邦世界。在这个社区里，人们的生活都被安排得好好的，人们不用决定工作，不用决定配偶，这些社区都帮你做好了决定。而这个世界也没有记忆、感情，颜色，及音乐，他们只拥有最基本的生活需求。但是这个社区里面，却有一个人例外，他一个人承担了整个社区该有的记忆，他必须独自承受痛苦、恐惧、和孤单，而他也同时知道什么是温暖、幸福和爱。他被称为the receiver of memory(也就是The Giver)。改编的电影预计14年8月15日上映。


End file.
